Web caching is a commonly used technique implemented in web browsing. The technique involves a client temporarily storing objects downloaded from a server for later retrieval. The technique may also involve a proxy located between the client and the server and configured to temporarily store the downloaded objects. Web caching typically improves the quality of services associated with the delivery of objects to the client. The improvements include reduced bandwidth consumption, reduced server load, and reduced latency.
Web caching, however, does not typically prevent an unauthorized entity from serving tainted objects. For example, the unauthorized entity may be positioned to intercept and modify network traffic within a computing environment. In such situations, the unauthorized entity can serve the tainted objects that the client or the proxy caches. When the tainted objects are later retrieved and executed within the same or a different computing environment, the unauthorized entity can overcome security settings associated with the computing environment.